far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Pamitan Messiah University
This theological university under the stewardship of the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox is a tiny artificial model planetary system imposed on a small section of the Pamitan asteroid belt (called the Sian Belt). It orbits the star along with the rest of the belt, but it's stabilized into an artificial globular shape. One large, central station is orbited by ten terraformed asteroids. Each subcampus-asteroid represents a different Divine Virtue and holds the classes and facilities related to it. Space elevators are strung between the asteroids, spinning a gossamer web in the dark. The central campus, known as the Sian Decadivinahedral (or colloquially, the Eye of Heaven), is a large station containing a spaceport, visitor’s center, and administrative buildings. The station itself is constructed in the shape of a 10-sided obelisk, with a glittering 10-sided prismatic diamond-like object spinning lazily between two elegant prongs extending from the top of the obelisk. A beam of pure, bright white sunlight emits from its surface at all times, streaking out towards the enormous lens of the Observatory of Hope, on the Rock of Hope Campus. From a great distance away, the refracted light and ring of asteroids appear almost like an analog clock hanging in the sky. Fall 3200 Course Catalog Listed by Virtue= 1. Rock of Faith * PHIL 103: The Gordian Knot: How to Find Simple Solutions to Theological Paradoxes (A seminar elective) * PHYS 101: Connecting the Dots: Finding Faith in the Stars * PHYS 103: Cosmological Anticipations of Divinity ---- 2. Rock of Propriety * BIOL 101: God: They, Them, and Theirs * ECON 101: Fuck you, pay me 101 w/ Guest Speaker Arhat Koschei * ECON 204: How to collect Tithes and holy Donations * ECON 301: Fuck me, pay you 301 w/ Exarch Purist Vipsania Nirvae of The Cathedral of the Divine via Earthly Sensation * PHIL 102: Virtuous Introspection - where you learn why the CHR are wrong and you memorize your virtues * SOC 102: Love thy Neighbor Emperox * SOC 103: How to Convince Someone to Confess * SOC 104: A Hand Up: The Advantages and virtues of arranged marriages * SOC 304: Advanced Social Networking: Using your Noble and Clerical connections to their full potential ---- 3. Rock of Justice * ANTH 104: An-waltz: Law and the Holy Texts w/ an optional dancing class * PHIL 204: The Morality of Warring with Enemies of the Empire * SOC 101: The Chain of Being * SOC 302: How to Smuggle Recording Devices into Confession Booths * SOC 303: Killing in the Name of: Death Penalties and their Justifications ---- 4. Rock of Fortitude * BIOL 102: The Riddle of Steel: Strengthening Faith Through Cybernetics * BIOL 201: Corn, What Isn’t It Good For? * BIOL 303: God through Gardening module 4: Learn From the Fortitude of the Flowering Succulents! * BIOL 304: Pharmacokinetics and Prophecy * HIST 104: Burning Bush: allegory or real botanical entity? ---- 5. Rock of Wisdom * BIOL 202: The Virtues and Vivisection: Today's the Spleen! * PHIL 202: Interdisciplinary Approaches in Theology * PHYS 104: Necropsy and cosmic background radiation, how to know where to look for god * PHIL 302: The Snake and The Apple of Wisdom: When to trust psychic visions ---- 6. Rock of Temperance * ANTH 101: You can look, but don’t touch unless asked to * ANTH 102: Thoughts and Feelings: they don’t count unless you are human * ANTH 103: Love is not a Virtue * ANTH 204: Thorg and Tribalism * ANTH 303: If they don’t have a soul you don’t need consent - taught by a kooky pyxis prof who smokes pot in class * BIOL 103: Blessed Prophylactica: The More You Know, The Better It’ll Be! * BIOL 302: The brain and why you shouldn't touch it * ECON 203: Finance & You - Personal Money * PHIL 104: When to turn the cheek and look away ---- 7. Rock of Diligence * HIST 101: Serfdom: A Historico-political introduction * HIST 102: You, God, and the Ten-Hour Workday * SOC 105: Hard work is rewarding. Taking credit for other people’s hard work is rewarding and faster. * SOC 201: Practical Approaches to Virtue Cultivation: Individual and Society ---- 8. Rock of Charity * ECON 102: Integrative House Economy & Imperial Law * ECON 103: Tithe, Taxes, and the Treasure of Time in Service * ECON 104: How to Select Charitable Organizations, Sponsored by The Ninth Virtue Charitable Trust * ECON 201: Charity - Where Does the Money Go? * ECON 202: Charitable Organizations Across the Empire * ECON 302: Charity Administration * HIST 203: The life of the Empress: The Mother of Mercy * SOC 106: Tithes, Charity and their Social Impact ---- 9. Rock of Integrity * HIST 103: What is “Repentance” and why do the ancient texts have redactions? * SOC 202: Herding Sheep: Why Integrity Allows You to Better Comprehend A Serfs True Path Even Against Their Own Perception * PHIL 105: The Art of Sin and the Sin of Art: This course will look not only at controversial artwork but also at the practice of creating art and its moral implications. * PHIL 201: Hermeneutics: How to Interpret the Word Correctly * HIST 303: The Unification and Formation of the Modern Church ~ Special Guest Lecturer from Andophael, Exarch Masoodite Pelax ---- 10. Rock of Hope - Contains Fradley Kohaine’s secret Hyperlight Observatory * HIST 202: 200 Years of Peace - And How We Can Achieve It Again! (History from 2960 to 3162, with lessons for the future) * PHYS 301: Theoretical Paraphysics - Taught by Lector Observer Fradley Kohaine |-|Listed by Department= ANTHROPOLOGY * ANTH 101: You can look, but don’t touch unless asked to * ANTH 102: Thoughts and Feelings: they don’t count unless you are human * ANTH 103: Love is not a Virtue * ANTH 104: An-waltz: Law and the Holy Texts w/ an optional dancing class * ANTH 204: Thorg and Tribalism * ANTH 303: If they don’t have a soul you don’t need consent - taught by a kooky pyxis prof who smokes pot in class ---- BIOLOGY * BIOL 101: God: They, Them, and Theirs * BIOL 102: The Riddle of Steel: Strengthening faith through Cybernetics * BIOL 103: Blessed Prophylactica: The More You Know, The Better It’ll Be! * BIOL 201: Corn, What Isn’t It Good For? * BIOL 202: The Virtues and Vivisection: Today's the Spleen! * BIOL 302: The Brain and Why You Shouldn't Touch it * BIOL 303: God through Gardening Module 4: Learn from the Fortitude of the Flowering Succulents! * BIOL 304: Pharmacokinetics and Prophecy ---- ECONOMICS * ECON 101: Fuck you, pay me 101 w/ guest speaker Arhat Koschei * ECON 102: Integrative House Economy & Imperial Law * ECON 103: Tithe, Taxes, and the Treasure of Time in Service * ECON 104: How to Select Charitable Organizations, Sponsored by The Ninth Virtue Charitable Trust * ECON 201: Charity - where does the money go? * ECON 202: Charitable organizations across the Empire * ECON 203: Finance & You - Personal Money * ECON 204: How to Collect Tithes and Holy Donations * ECON 301: Fuck me, pay you 301 w/ Exarch Purist Vipsania Nirvae of The Cathedral of the Divine via Earthly Sensation * ECON 302: Charity Administration ---- HISTORY * HIST 101: Serfdom: A Historico-political Introduction * HIST 102: You, God, and the Ten-Hour Workday * HIST 103: What is “Repentance” and Why do the Ancient Texts have Redactions? * HIST 104: Burning Bush: Allegory or Real Botanical Entity? * HIST 202: 200 Years of Peace - And How We Can Achieve It Again! (History from 2960 to 3162, with lessons for the future) * HIST 203: The Life of the Empress: The Mother of Mercy * HIST 303: The Unification and Formation of the Modern Church ~ Special Guest Lecturer from Andophael, Exarch Masoodite Pelax ---- PHILOSOPHY * PHIL 102: Virtuous Introspection - Where You Learn Why the CHR are Wrong and You Memorize Your Virtues * PHIL 103: The Gordian Knot: How to Find Simple Solutions to Theological Paradoxes (A seminar elective) * PHIL 104: When to Turn the Cheek and Look Away * PHIL 201: Hermeneutics: How to Interpret the Word Correctly * PHIL 202: Interdisciplinary Approaches in Theology * PHIL 203: The Art of Sin and the Sin of Art: This course will look not only at controversial artwork but also at the practice of creating art and its moral implications. * PHIL 204: The Morality of Warring with Enemies of the Empire * PHIL 302: The Snake and The Apple of Wisdom: When to Trust Psychic Visions ---- PHYSICS * PHYS 101: Connecting the Dots: Finding Faith in the Stars * PHYS 103: Cosmological Anticipations of Divinity * PHYS 104: Necropsy and Cosmic Background Radiation, How to Know Where to Look for God * PHYS 301: Theoretical Paraphysics - Taught by Lector Observer Fradley Kohaine ---- PSIONICS * BIOL 304: Pharmacokinetics and Prophecy ---- SOCIOLOGY * SOC 101: The Chain of Being * SOC 102: Love thy Neighbor Emperox * SOC 103: How to Convince Someone to Confess * SOC 104: A Hand Up: The Advantages and Virtues of Arranged Marriages * SOC 201: Practical Approaches to Virtue Cultivation: Individual and Society * SOC 202: Herding Sheep: Why Integrity allows you to better comprehend a serfs true path even against their own perception * SOC 203: Tithes, Charity and their Social Impact * SOC 204: Hard Work is Rewarding. Taking Credit for other People’s Hard Work is Rewarding and Faster. * SOC 302: How to Smuggle Recording Devices into Confession Booths * SOC 303: Killing in the Name of: Death Penalties and their Justifications * SOC 304: Advanced Social Networking: Using your Noble and Clerical Connections to their full Potential Category:Sian Belt Category:House Triangulum Category:Pamita Cha